


Determination

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His legs still feel weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 102.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community.  
> Prompt 005: Outsides

Justin doesn't immediately follow Brian and Michael out of Woody's. He takes a sip of his soda, scans the bar, wipes his damp palms on his jeans. Collects himself. He figures he wastes one full minute before he gives up and heads outside -- in time to see Brian peeling off down the road.

His legs still feel weak.

He squares his shoulders and ignores the way Brian's friends are talking about him. And he agrees to grab a bite to eat with Michael. Know your enemy, after all. Besides, he needs time to plan his next step of the evening.


End file.
